Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x = 9$
Solution: Divide both sides by $3$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3x}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{9}}{3}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{3}x}{\cancel{3}} = 3$ $x = 3$